


Doctor Who: Mirror Image

by ecopper12



Series: Doctor Who: Mirror Image [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecopper12/pseuds/ecopper12
Summary: When you look in the mirror, what do you see? Do you see the real you, or what you have been conditioned to believe is you? The two are so, so different...





	Doctor Who: Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> “When you look in the mirror, what do you see? Do you see the real you, or what you have been conditioned to believe is you? The two are so, so different. One is an infinite consciousness capable of being and creating whatever it chooses, the other is an illusion imprisoned by its own perceived and programmed limitations.” - David Icke

The TARDIS groaned and wheezed as it whipped about the time vortex at breakneck speed. Inside, it carried a lone passenger, who was currently dancing about the center console. As he pranced around, fingers flitting excitedly from knob to button to lever, he grinned like a child. This man was the Doctor.

“Next stop, America!” he shouted gleefully at the air.

The TARDIS continued to shudder and thrum, producing a cacophony of sound that only managed to make the Doctor’s anticipation grow. He reached a hand out and grasped a lever, and with a mighty pull, he yanked it down. Then, all at once, the bombardment of noise stopped. The TARDIS had landed. The Doctor grabbed a large overcoat and stepped outside.

He found himself in an alley and was immediately greeted by another wall of sound, but that’s to be expected of a big city. The sound of car horns, pedestrians, and street vendors trying to make a living all blended together to form beautiful city ambience.

“Good ol’ New York, New York! The city so nice, they named it twice,” the Doctor remarked to no one in particular. “Though, not quite nice enough yet to be named fifteen times like _New_ New York, mind.”

Emerging from the alley, the Doctor joined the bustling streets. He got a few awkward glances -- after all, a man wearing a blue pinstripe suit beneath a faux-suede overcoat isn’t exactly a common sight. His Converse shoes probably weren’t helping either -- but people mostly kept to themselves. That’s what the Doctor loved about the human race. They were devilishly curious, but altogether oblivious to anything other than what was happening directly to them. It was almost adorable, and the thought caused the Doctor to grin to himself as he walked.

Before long, the Doctor found himself in Central Park. He was enjoying the scenery when he spotted a woman sitting on a park bench looking very disheveled. Her red, shoulder length hair was wildly messy, and she sat wringing her hands together and biting her lower lip. She didn’t seem to notice the Doctor staring.

“Hello!” The Doctor said, carefully sitting down next to her on the bench. She didn’t respond. She didn’t even look like she heard him. He smiled sweetly, but she didn’t seem to know someone new had appeared next to her. His smile faltered.

 _Humans_ , he thought. _For all their curiosity about the universe around them, they sometimes don’t notice what’s right in front of them. Still, I can’t help but be fond of them._

“Nice day, isn’t it?” He offered, now slightly interested in this girl’s current condition. Again, she didn’t respond or even acknowledge the Doctor’s presence. “Not very talkative, are we? I see. That’s a rare quality with you lot. Americans, I mean. You always seem to want the last word in every--”

“My reflection blinked…” The Doctor stopped talking when he saw her lips move. She said something faint, and barely audible.

“Pardon?” The Doctor asked, straining to hear her quiet voice over the noise of the city.

“My reflection... _moved_ …” she said, slightly louder. This time, it was loud enough for the Doctor to hear and for him to notice her British accent. A small, almost invisible grin appeared on his face. He was never far from his home away from home. But as soon as the smile had appeared, it vanished. Did she just say what he thought she did?

“Your reflection moved? Are you absolutely sure?” he asked, trying to sound as calm as he could. She nodded so slightly that if he wasn’t paying attention he might have missed it. “That’s not good. That’s not good at all. In fact, that’s very, very bad.” the Doctor said. The girl reacted to this. She turned and looked at him and for the first time he noticed the immense fear in her green eyes.

“You...believe me?” she asked, desperation in her voice. The Doctor gathered that she’d told this story before, but had either been laughed off or called crazy. He stared directly back at her.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? What’s your name?”

“Samantha Harding,” she said. A visible wave of relief washed over her.

“Nice to meet you, Samantha Harding. I’m the Doctor.” As soon as he said he word “doctor”, her fear flared up again.

“I don’t NEED a doctor! I’m NOT crazy!” she said, practically shouting. People walking by stepped a bit further away from the pair.

“I know you’re not, Samantha. You’re not even a bit crazy. I’m not that kind of doctor,” he said, managing to calm her down.

“Then...what kind of doctor are you?” she asked, before deciding it wasn’t that important. The more pressing matter was that she finally found someone who believed her. “Nevermind. You...You _really_ don’t think I’m crazy?”

The Doctor paused, as if considering what to say.

“Nah! I rather think we’ve established that I don’t, but if it helps to calm you down, then I’ll say it again: No, I don’t think you’re crazy. Now, when did it happen?” The Doctor asked, leaning in closer.

“Earlier this morning. I was getting ready for work and was fixing my hair in the mirror. All of a sudden my reflection froze...But I was still moving.” Samantha shivered as she spoke. The memory itself was enough to make her blood run cold. “When I realized my reflection wasn’t moving, I stopped too. I tried moving out of the way of the mirror, but my reflection stayed put. The only thing that moved was my -- _its_ \-- eyes. They followed me no matter where I went and then...They blinked.”

The Doctor was no longer looking at Samantha, but just above her. His gaze was very distant, and he appeared lost in thought. “It can’t be her...Can it? No. She doesn’t have the kind of power for something like this. But if not her, then who?” the Doctor muttered. Samantha took a shaky breath.

“Doctor, or whatever your name is...What are you on about? Did you hear anything I said?” Samantha asked, desperation starting to resurface. The Doctor’s brown eyes flicked back down and stared right into Samantha’s. His expression was deadly serious.

“It’s just 'the Doctor', and yes. Yes, I heard you. Every word. Samantha, I want you to listen carefully. You are in danger, but I can help. I need you to come with me. I can help get you through this. Do you understand?”

Samantha sniffled and tears began to form. “I...I just met you. Doctor, you’re scaring me.”

The Doctor’s face softened a bit. “I know this is a lot to take in, but trust me. I know what you’re dealing with, and I know how to help. I just need you to trust me.” the Doctor held out his hand. “Samantha Harding, do you trust me?”

Samantha sat there, staring back at this man who had just appeared and was now asking her to go somewhere with him. She was afraid, yet...She also felt safe. It was this mix of two contradictory feelings bubbling inside of her that made her take his hand. She didn’t know what she was getting herself into as the Doctor stood and pulled her along as they ran from the park, but she somehow felt that she would end up with more answers than when she started.

She didn’t know if she’d ever fully understand what was happening, but this was a good place to begin.


End file.
